Mirror, Mirror
by XxDiamondJAInTheRoughxX
Summary: So, he was taking girl advice from a mirror and apparently Zac Efron is hotter than him. Yep, he's definitely going crazy.
1. Mirror, Mirror On The Wall

Chad Dylan Cooper loved his mirror. Not as much as himself, but still it had a very special place in his heart.

So the day when he decided to portray the character of the evil queen in Snow White, he was more than suprised when it had responded to his question."Mirror, mirror, on the wall who's the hottest of them all?" He asked, jokingly. Not really expect an answer.

"Zac Efron." The mirror replied.

He had brushed it off until realization hit him."What?" He screamed. He focused himself on the mirror again, but instead of seeing his handsome reflection, he saw a strange face.

"Well, you asked who the hottest was and I answered you." It responded.

He was shocked. The mirror him. He was going crazy he knew it.

"Okay, the mirror just talked to me, doesn't mean I'm crazy." He tried telling himself while pacing.

The talking mirror chuckled."Well, talking to yourself isn't helping the fact."

He finally stopped pacing and turned to his mirror."Okay, so let's say I'm not going crazy and you actually can talk, how come you never said anything?" He asked, lowering his voice. If anyone ever saw him talking to a mirror, he'd definitely be sent to the nearest mental hospital.

"You never asked anything." It told him.

Chad stared at it."So your telling me you've been able to talk this whole time and you never said anything because I never asked?" He questioned.

"Basically."

He groaned, running his fingers through his hair."You seem to love your hair alot." Stated the mirror.

"I do, almost as much as I love-" He was cut off by his talkative mirror.

"That girl." It finished for him.

Chad blushed a dark red."W-what girl? There's no girl." He stuttered nervously, scratching the back of his neck.

The mirror chuckled."Of course there is. That Munroe girl you're always complaining about, you like her don't you?" It asked.

"Sonny? N-no, what would make you think that?"

"Ah, Sonny. So that's her name." It smiled, admiring the girl's name."And the answer to your question is your always talking about her." It answered.

"I don't talk about her."

The mirror raised one of it's weird eyebrows."Oh, really? Because just yesterday you said, and I quote, stupid Munroe, she's to cute for her own good, stupid cute." It quoted Chad.

He frowned."Okay, so let's pretend I do like her and I possibly wanna ask her out, what do I do?" He asked. This was pathetic, he was asking a mirror for girl advice.

"Easy, do just what you said, ask her out!" It exclaimed.

He groaned."It's not that simple mirror. The girl hates me." He explained, taking a seat on a chair in the room.

"Don't I know it." The mirror sighed."Alright kid, I'll help you. I've got a plan but it takes guts, come here."

Chad walked over to the mirror, listening to it's plan."Get it?"

"Got it." He confirmed.

"Chad!" He spun around. The door flew open revealing an angry Chastity."Chad, you were supposed to be on set ten minutes ago!" She screeched.

He stood up, grabbing his script."Uh, sorry Chas'." He quickly followed her to set.

A moment of silence passed until he ran back in the room."Hey mirror, you were kidding when you said Zac Efron is hotter than me, right?"

"I wish I could tell you no, Chad, I wish i could tell you no."

"Oh, come on!" He whined, making his way out the room.

"Chad!"

"Coming!" He yelled, running out the room.

So, he was taking girl advice from a mirror and apparently Zac Efron is hotter than him. Yep, he's definitely going crazy.


	2. Nice Chad

**I am so, so, so, so, so, so, SO sorry! I've been terrible. I promised you a speedy update, but instead I give it to you like a month later. So, sorry. Lately, I've been grounded and then I've just been to lazy to update. SO. sorry.**

**Oh! while I'm here... Who else saw Demi's video for Give Your Heart A Break? It was awesome. Demi continues to amaze me, brava.**

**So, now that I've got that all it, you can read the story.**

* * *

><p>Sonny Munroe walked swiftly down the hallway. Rounding each corner with a sharp turn.<p>

Her arms were filled with a small stack of papers. Written on them were sketch ideas she thought would be good for this weeks show.

If she was late again, Marshall would have her head. He had informed her that if she was late one more time she just wouldn't be in this weeks show.

But if she was late it wasn't her fault. It was _his._

In other words, Chad Dylan Cooper.

The teen heartthrob had stopped her numerous times that week just to pick a fight. Not that she didn't enjoy it. Infact, bruising his ego was amusing. It was far to large anyways.

The only problem was Chad was a flirt. Every now and then he'd slip up and say something stupid like 'Well, at least I don't have pretty hair!'. It almost sounded like a compliment to her and an insult to himself at the same time.

If she didn't know any better, She'd say Chad had a crush on her.

But that's impossible.

A smile stretched across her face as she realized she was almost to the set and with a few minutes to spare.

But of course when everything was right _something_ had to go wrong.

She gasped as she collided with someone and her papers were sent flying into the air. She quickly caught herself before her head could hit the floor.

"Ow." She whimpered as the tall figure who she had ran into knealt down infront of her.

"I'm so sorry." The person said, a boy she recognized. "Are you okay?" He asked, worry evident in his voice.

She looked up meeting the boys apologetic gaze. And judging by the striking blue eyes she knew exactly who was staring back at her. "Chad?"

"Yeah, I'm sorry I ran into you." He began picking up the papers scatterd across the floor.

"Oh no, its fine." She also began picking up the papers. She stifled a gasp as Chad's hand bumped into her's and that familiar electric shock shot up her arm again.

She never quite understood what that meant. She asked Tawni about it but all she did was insist that love was in the air.

She had rolled her eyes at that. Her and Chad? Pfft, yeah right. She had no romantical feelings for Chad what so ever. None, zero, zilch, nada.

Or at least that's what she kept telling herself.

She looked up. The blush on Chad's cheeks definitely hadn't gone unnoticed.

He quickly stood up with half the papers in his hand. He extended his other hand to help her up.

She graciously took it as he pulled her up. "Are you okay?" He questioned once again, handing her back the remainder of the pages.

She shot him a glare then realized he wasn't being sarcastic. He was being... sincere. It was a bit of a shock. "Y-yeah, I'm good- I'm fine." She stuttered. "Well, my butt took a pretty hard hit." She chuckled light heartedly. "But other than that I'm fine."

"Well, I'm glad you're okay."

Okay, so not what she was expecting. "Chad, are you feeling alright?" She asked, pressing the back of her hand to his forehead.

He gave her a strange look, slowly removing her hand from his face. "Yeah, I'm good. Why?" He questioned, dropping her hand and watching it return to her side.

She shrugged. "Its just that you're acting..." She stopped, searching for the right word. "Different." She decided.

A smile graced his face. "How so?"

"Well, you're actually being- dare I say it- _nice_." She said, her eyes darting to the clock on the wall.

"Well, that's just me."

She looked at him doubtfully. It wasn't him, its never been him. Chad was a jerk. As if she hadn't expressed that enough. He was putting up some stupid facade, trying to act nice, then BAM! hit her where it hurts. He wasn't going to get her this time though. Not today, not tomorrow, not ever.

Her eyes flickered to the clock once again. Seeing the time, she groaned.

Because not only was she late, she was _two freakin' minutes late_. If she headed to rehearsal now she'd just be sent back to her dressing room. Leaving herself to do nothing but drown herself in Tween Weekly magazines and get a sugar rush off a couple of fro-yo's.

Finding no other choice, she carefully shuffles her papers into a neat stack and starts towards her dressing room.

She begins to walk at a steady pace, but after realizing she has no where important to go, slows down.

Suddenly, her mood turns sour. Feeling someone behind her, she spins around. "What?" She yells.

Frightened by her angered tone, the boy steps back, but only a little. "I was just wondering where you were going."

For some reason that statement makes her blood boil. Not only had he made her late and gotten her excluded from this weeks show, but he also felt the need to _care_?

She glares. "If you must know, I'm going to my dressing room."

"But shouldn't you be going to rehearsals?"

She stares at him. How he knew that was beyond her. "Yes, but now I can't go."

"Why not?"

She sighs. "Marshall said that if I was late again I couldn't be in the show this week." She explains. "So, thanks."

He looks shocked. "Wait, so you being late is my fault?" He questions.

"Yeah, its your fault everyday! And today's no exception."

He slowly walks towards her and places a hand on her shoulder. "Look, if its that important to you I'll talk to Marshall and see if he'll let you do the show."

She shrugs his hand off. "Fine."

She dumps the papers into his arms and allows him to walk with her to rehearsals.

Its definitely

not him, this nice side. Because Chad Dylan Cooper doesn't _do_ nice.

And he never will.

* * *

><p><strong>So? What you think?<strong>

**Honestly, I thought Sonny's character was a little different in this chapter.**

**This time I'll update faster. And to show I'm serious.. pinky promise?**

**Review please.**

**~Diamond**


	3. Author's Note

**H-h-hey peoples…**

**Alright, so before you guys start throwing rotten broccoli at me (because tomatoes are overrated) I'd just like to say that I'm extremely sorry.**

**I know that every time I take **_**forever**_** to update a chapter I apologize and I'm starting to wonder if they have meaning anymore.**

**And if you haven't guessed yet… this isn't a chapter update and it probably never will be. Sadly, I admit that I'm discontinuing Mirror, Mirror.**

**Honestly, I had big plans for this story. I truly did, but now I'm not so sure.**

**Although, I would really appreciate if someone could keep this story going. As in adopt it.**

**If anyone is interested in adopting Mirror, Mirror please PM me.**

**If not, thank you to all my readers and my precious reviewers. I truly appreciate every last one of you.**

**God bless you.**

**~Diamond**


End file.
